Rules of Marriage
by CuteNeechan86
Summary: Goku has to get used to his new married life and its rules. When Chi-Chi kicks him out of the house after another rejection, he looks for advice. Will he understand what his wife wants from him? He will find he has wishes of his own. Rated for lime/lemon
1. Advice and Decisions

**Author's notes: Hi, everyone! Truth is, I should be working on my FMA story, _"Destiny to come"_, but I couldn't get this story out of my head, so I finally sat and wrote it down. It's a Two-Shot, so next Chapter will be the end! Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Great Akira Toriyama owns this, it was all his idea!**

**

* * *

**

**Rules of Marriage**

**-Advice and Decisions-  
**

"Just get out" Her newly found strength was followed by newly shed tears.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand" Confused as ever, and that was to say much, Goku was staring at his bride. Correction. His wife. He still didn't completely get why he had to call her that. What had changed? It had taken some time for him to get used to the _bride_ thing, and now it had to change again. This was too complicated. Why couldn't she be just _Chi-Chi _?

"I don't want to see you face right now. It's too much for me." Trying to keep down her sobs, she took a deep breath in. "I tried so hard. SO HARD!" She turned to the bedroom door and walked away from him. "You know, I really thought I could make this work. I knew you were not a regular man, and I knew I would have to explain you things many times for you to understand them." She chuckled bitterly. "But I thought, I just thought if you liked me enough, this was going to work." Her hand trembled when she reached for the doorknob. "But I guess you don't like me enough."

The door opened and closed in an instant, leaving a wordless Goku sanding by himself in the dining room of his new house. Was he supposed to really leave? He had no clue, but he was sure she was very mad. He had to get out. Maybe he could ask someone and figure out what had happened, because he was completely lost.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Kuririn! Are you here? HELLLOOOOO!" Kame House still had the lights on, so he decided to yell at his friend. "It's Goku!"

The door of the house opened and the short martial artist came out. "Goku? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at Mount Paozu?" He was still wearing his shorts and a shirt. He let his friend in the house.

"Yeah, I was, but Chi-Chi told me to leave." Goku had a worried expression, but didn't really know how to explain what had happened. They sat at the short table and continued "I don't know why." He looked at his oldest friend, begging for his help.

"What do you mean she asked you to leave? What happened?" Kuririn was surprised. Goku only had been married for a week or so. It was too soon to have this kind of problems.

"Well, she was using this very thing piece of clothing, and she started clinging to my arm while I was stretching before going to sleep." He began explaining. "By the way, you know we have to sleep together? It's really weird 'cause we have two rooms. It's one of those _marriage_ rules" He seemed truly troubled by the rules of his new life.

Kuririn had an understanding face. "Yeah, I see, go on" He was sure of what she was trying to do.

"Then I told her she made me uncomfortable. She's been doing that for the whole time we've been married, and it makes me really nervous." Kuririn's eyes were coming out of his orbs. Was he really saying this? "First it was clinging, but now… I just don't get it. She's always too close." Goku really sounded desperate.

Taking a deep breath and deciding he would guide his friend through this, Kuririn started the therapy. "Tell me something, Goku" the spiky haired turned to see his old friend "do you even like her, or you just married her because you promised?" Kuririn's face was very serious now.

Coming back from deep thought, Goku finally answered "She is the prettiest, strongest girl I've ever met" The conviction in his words surprised the martial artist and left him speechless. "Is that a bad thing?" Goku didn't understand at all.

"Eh? Bad? No, no, of course not, Goku, I was just…" Goku's eyes were really honest "Never mind. Just tell me then, would you say you like her the same way you like food?" Yes, this was a silly comparison, but this _was_ Goku, after all.

"Hahaha. Kuririn, don't joke, how can I compare a person with food?" He was amused by his friend's question. "On one hand, I eat food, and it's delicious. On the other hand, Chi-Chi is a person. I can't taste her!" Goku thought he was the fool one, but Kuririn was taking his spot.

Kuririn then showed an evil smile. "Who said you can't taste her? Do you mean to tell me you haven't ever kissed her? Not once?" His voice was suggesting.

"Eh? Kissed? I don't think so. Is that when we hold hands? She always wants to do that when we go to the town. Or maybe when I accidentally touch her when we're sleeping? If that's kissing, then it happens a lot. I told you, these rules are weird." He was so serious; it was almost fun to watch.

"Hahahaha. No, Goku, nothing like that." He was now rolling on the floor, laughing hard. He calmed down a bit to explain things to the very innocent man in front of him. "Kissing is when you touch her with your lips." He began

"Oh, you mean like when she did that at the _Tenkaichi Budokai_? Now that I think about it, she did the same thing again in our wedding." He looked like he was beginning to understand. "So kissing is when one puts his lips on someone's cheek?" he repeated what he had learned.

"Actually, you can 'put your lips' anywhere you want. That's the fun part!" Kuririn looked at Goku to see if his words were sinking in.

"Mmm anywhere?" He was confused again. Where was he supposed to kiss her? "So, you're saying I should kiss her? Is that why she was so mad at me?" Apparently, he was beginning to understand.

"Look, Goku. She has been trying to get close to you. She obviously wants your attention in a physical way, you know what I mean?" His question was followed by a long silence. He was trying to give as many hints as he could, but somehow he knew it wasn't gonna be enough.

"I think I do" Kuririn felt a rush of joy. Goku, though, was meditative. "You mean I have to let her get close to me. Even if it makes me feel weird." He sighed. This was going to be complicated.

"Kinda, yeah." Kuririn took a sip of a beer he had been drinking, apparently, right before Goku arrived. "What I'm actually saying is that if you want her to take you back, _you_ have to get close to her." He smiled at his friend and nodded, as if answering the silent question he was making with his eyes. _Did he really have to?_

"Aaaaah, this is not easy, Kuririn!" Goku didn't even know how to start.

"Listen to me, and be honest." Kuririn went back to being serious. "Do you want to go back home?" First question.

"Yes" Goku answered sincerely

"Why?" Second question

Goku was taken aback. _Why? Why?_ What was dragging him back to that house he had had nothing to do with until a few days ago? "Because I want to try and be with her"

"Because you promised?" Third question

"Yes, because I promised." He then remembered all the adventures he had with her and cheered "And because she is worth it" A smile crept to his features.

Kuririn smiled too. "Good. Then go. Remember she won't be easy to handle cuz, my friend, she is going to be mad at you." He grinned

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, pal" Goku stood up and walked outside the house. Kuririn followed. "I guess I just have to give it a try, right? Learn the rules." He turned to look at his best friend. "Like training for a new battle!" He gave his trademark salute and took off. He had a new challenge waiting for him.

* * *

**Author's notes: Ok, that was the first part! Second part is almost done, so you won't have to wait long for it. ^^**

**Read&Review please! Your comments will be read and appreciated!**


	2. Actions

**Author's notes: It's done! Now I will go back to "Destiny to come" 'cause it's calling for me from the folder in my computer.**

**I hope you enjoy the end of this story! It is my first attempt at lemon, so be nice and tell me what you think. Oh, BTW, if you are underage and you're reading this, consider yourself warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Goku, Chi-Chi, or any of Toriyama's work. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**Rules of Marriage**

**- Actions-**

"Chi-Chi? Are you awake?" He knocked on the window of their bedroom and called for his wife. He didn't dare entering the house. If she was still mad, she would kick him out again. "Chi-Chi?"

"I can hear you. What do you want?" Her voice came from the darkness of the room.

"I don't want you to be mad at me. Can we talk?" He tried to peek inside, but was blinded by the sudden turning on of the lights.

She was giving her back to him. Her long black hair swung loose at her back, below her shoulders. She was wearing a see-through robe, and he could tell she still had that thin piece of garment from before on. She froze at the door of their bedroom. "I am opening the door. Are you going to stay there?" She walked away.

Coming out of the reverie, he ran to the main entrance. She opened it and let him in without a word. Then she closed the door, but didn't turn to see him. "What do you want to say, Goku? Are you here to say this was all a mistake, and that it's all my fault for forcing you into a marriage when you didn't even know what it was?" She sobbed. "Spare me the pain, will you? I know that already." She sobbed again.

"Chi-Chi, that's not true." He was really sorry for making her so sad. He was prepared for mad, even furious, but sorrow? He felt like scum.

"How can it not?" She turned to see him. Her puffy eyes were all red. He could tell she had been crying. Probably since he left. Another sting pierced his chest. "It was all me." She smiled bitterly. "_Me_ following you to the Budokai; _Me_ clinging to your arm; _Me_ forcing you to search for that damn fan; _Me_ trying to make you like me, or even love me." She sniffed. "What part of it is not my fault?"

"You didn't force me to do anything." He took a few steps closer. Something was dragging him to her. Was it guilt? "I decided to marry you myself. And I decided to come back here on my own too!"

"Don't make me laugh." She wiped the tears from her face. "I know you are a man of honor." She looked intensely at him. "I know you are bound to the promises you made. But right now, I am taking that burden off your shoulders" She was breathing with some difficulties, due to a lump in her throat that didn't seem to go away.

"Those promises are not yours to take away from me." He took another step forward and she backed away "And yes, I am bound to them." She quivered under his stare. "But that is just because I think it's worth it." Another step forward and another step backwards. Scratch guilt. This was something else drawing him nearer the small figure before him. Seeing her cry was digging a hole in his heart. Listening to her words was making him feel miserable. He didn't want a way out.

Realization came to him like a lightning. _I don't want a way out! I don't! _All he wanted was a way in, and he was going to find it. Another step took him closer. She was cornered against the wall. She looked so frail and innocent he couldn't help himself. In an impulse, he reached to touch her cheek with just two fingers, trying to dry a single tear. "Chi-Chi, listen to me" She looked up obediently. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met, and I want this _marriage_ thing to work because I think _you_ are worth it." He reached with his other hand and cupped her face. "I am here for you."

She was not crying anymore, but still sobbed. "I see. Again _Me_, isn't it?" She grabbed his hands and brought them down, sliding off her face. "It's my fault again, that you have no reason to stay, for _you_." She looked down, completely defeated.

"Then help me find my reason" Slowly, he closed the distance until they could feel each other's breath. She was glued to the wall and he was towering down on her. The back of his hand caressed her face again, but this time it sent shivers through his body. He wasn't uncomfortable anymore. The weird feeling he had every time she touched him suddenly had a twist and instinct kicked in. He found himself breathing heavily and staring at her face, inches from his.

"Goku, don't do this to me." She was looking up at him, begging him. "I will not endure two heartbreaks in one day."

As she spoke, his attention was focused on her lips. What had Kuririn said about kissing? _Oh, yeah_. He came down, eyes half open.

"Goku?" She was uncertain of what was going on. He could feel her lips moving so close to his mouth.

"I don't wanna break your heart, Chi-Chi" A fire was starting to burn inside both of them. "Right now, all I want is you, and to make you smile."

An electric shock hit them as their lips touched. Slowly, a bit clumsy at first, they started moving their lips against the other. Tasting, exploring new sensations. They had never kissed anyone before. Not like this. Goku's lips were eager; Kuririn had said he could taste her, but he didn't say she would be so yummy. This was way better than food.

Chi-Chi's mind was off; she was moving on pure desire. She slid her hands up his chest and grabbed his orange jumpsuit, trying to bring him nearer. He gasped when he felt her urge. He didn't think he could be closer to a person than he was now.

Suddenly, she stopped. Bringing her head back enough to put distance between their lips, she stared deeply into his eyes. "Goku" Was she purring? "That was…" she shook her head "I mean, what changed? You didn't even want to touch my arm a few hours ago and now…" Expectation could be read in her eyes. She wanted him to say it.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I didn't know." She looked at him, waiting for a more complete explanation. He sighed. _Here goes_ "I just didn't understand what you wanted. I didn't even understand what _I_ was feeling." He stroked her face sweetly. "Every time you touched me or came near me, my body felt awkward. All I could think of was putting some distance between us. I was afraid." There, he had said it.

"Afraid? Of me?" If she kept staring at him like that, he swore he would explode. How could she awaken so many things inside him without even moving?

"Afraid, because I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt you, but this feeling inside me was more similar to violence than to the will to protect." His breathing was speeding up again.

When she smiled, it was like a punch in his stomach. The hand caressing her cheek got tangled in her black curtain and took a hold of a bunch of it. He was starting to lose it again. "Goku, you have nothing to be afraid of" Her face was dangerously close to his. Her hands were still clasping his clothes. _Closer_. "That feeling is natural. It's called passion." She whispered.

"Passion." He repeated, giving the word its right place inside him. He could feel it alright, burning in the pit of his stomach. "Chi-Chi, can I kiss you again?" His pleading eyes were as seductive as his husky voice. This man was all she wanted.

"I am you wife, Goku" she was purring again. "You can do anything you want."

That was all he needed to know. The next moment, Goku was on her face again, not exploring anymore, but devouring her lips like he had left only one second to live. His hand behind her head kept her in place. His other hand wandered down her body and found her waist. The thin cloth that covered her was silky and tempting. He almost felt sorry when he clutched her body to his with all his newly found passion and crumpled –_more like ripped up_- the soft material. _Almost_, as in if he were thinking, he would feel bad. But he wasn't thinking anymore.

She was clinging to his body for dear life. Her feet were off the ground and she was only held by his will and the wall behind her. She gasped when she felt his tongue touching her bottom lip and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth and taste her. All of her.

She responded in joy. After a few seconds, he let go of her mouth and started planting open mouth kisses down her jaw line. Laughter erupted from her very soul and threw her head back, giving him space to draw a trail of kisses down her neck. He was learning fast how to make her gasp, chuckle and moan.

It was then that she put her hands around his neck and her legs around his hips. She pulled him to her firmly. "I've dreamed of this so many times." She whispered in his ear and then sobbed softly. "Please tell me that it's real this time." She rubbed her head against his, taking in the scent of his hair. "Please."

Her soft whispers in his ear were taking him to the verge of insanity. However, the dismal tone of her voice told him she needed him conscious. Still busy with her neck, he put his face inches away for a moment. He looked at the spot where he had been kissing and sucking, and saw it was getting purple. _Is she bruising?_ Then he got an idea. He went for her neck again and smiled against her skin when she groaned. "This is not a dream, Chi-Chi." He kissed and sucked harder. "I swear I'm real" Sucked and licked again. "And you are driving me crazy" He sucked at her neck until she moaned loudly.

Goku went back to her mouth and Chi-Chi hungrily bit his lower lip, getting a moan from him that made her smile. Their kiss intensified as he moved their bodies away from the wall, still holding her from the waist. "The room" She said in between kisses "Get us to the r…" he claimed her lips again and walked slowly to their bedroom.

When they got there, Goku sat on a corner of the bed. She was now fully sitting on his lap and taking control. It was her turn to taste and savor her husband. The mere thought of him being hers was filling her body with a warm liquid._ Am I getting wet for real?_ As they continued kissing, she felt a lump right under her wet spot. _Oh Kami, I want him so bad._

She moaned when his hands slid down to her thighs and squeezed, massaging his way to her buttocks. She froze. Her hair was coming down on his face as she looked down to his flushed face. "My wife" his voice was deep. He slid his fingers to the back of her head and brought her down for another kiss. "Mine" Her blood boiled and her heart started pumping faster. She was out of breath. His words left hot marks on her soul, the same way his kisses were burning her body.

His hand returned to join the other one on her behind, which was barely covered by her thin piece of lingerie. Goku clasped the garment and pulled it up slowly, never breaking their kiss until it had to come off. She raised her arms and her hair came flowing down as soon as the nightgown was off her. Shyly, she put her arms around her body, trying to cover up, but he smiled sweetly, taking her hands. "I want to see." He was not demanding it. He was asking her. She was so beautiful.

She slowly removed her arms from her chest and stared at him. Next thing she knew, he had taken his shirts off and was caressing her back. Gently, he moved his hands up and down; his touch was tickling. He brought his face closer to her chest, staring blankly at her breasts "Amazing" he whispered. Goku did what instinct told him to and kissed one of her soft boobs, carefully and dearly at first. She arched back and gave him more space to enjoy her body. He did so, and the lump underneath her got harder and bigger.

"Ahhh, mmmmaah!" She was flying. The spot between her legs was very wet now.

And then he shifted, laying her on the bed and pushing himself above her. He removed her panties seductively and she cooperated willingly. Then, she reached for the lump in his pants and rubbed it experimentally. His growls and moans were her reward.

He straightened up and untied his pants, pulling everything down to stand completely naked before her in a moment. She pushed herself up and gawked unconsciously at the image before her. Her heart raced.

He walked to her slowly and pulled her up from the waist. Sitting again on the bed and cuddling her to his chest. He hugged and stroked her hair lovingly. His face on the top of her head, he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent to fill his senses. She closed her eyes in joy and snuggled. "Chi-Chi" the whisper was coming from the strong man holding her and she looked up. His hand cupped her face. "You are beautiful" he was taking in every detail of her features until his gaze met hers. Desire and lust were flooding his eyes and she could see it. Goku leaned on her and started the sweetest, sexiest kiss, moving slowly with her, finding the perfect rhythm and spots.

Yearning to be with him, feeling his hardness brushing against her thigh, she crossed her left leg to the other side of his hips and put her arms around his neck. He jerked back slightly when he felt her warm, wet womanhood against his hardness and their lips disconnected for an instant. "_Ha …Ha… Ha…_" her pants were quiet. She bit her lower lip and moved her hips forth and back…forth and back. Rubbing him. Inviting him.

He dipped in for another kiss and his fingers fluttered down her spine to her lower back. She stopped the rubbing when his hand met her warmth. A moan from her throat died in his mouth when he caressed her softness. She moaned again. Louder. Her hips moved again. "Chi-Chi, I… I'm not sure but…" He panted "I need to feel you…around me. Everywhere." _Was he making any sense?_ "Right now, I want to be inside you. I need you." His lustful eyes were begging her.

"I want you inside me too." _Ah ah ah_ her rubbing was sending shivers up and down her body. "Please, Goku, now."

In the blink of an eye, he had rolled them on the bed and was now o top of her. With a single move, ever so slowly, he slid inside her. "Ghaaa aaah" Her moans became cries when she reached her barrier and broke through it, lingering still inside her.

Her sobs made him worry "Chi-Chi, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He knew h would hurt her. He just knew it. He should have never touched her. His first instinct had been right after all. He started to slip himself out of her when she cupped his face, forcing his eyes on her.

"Don't. Just give me a second." She took a deep breath and gave him a soft peck on the lips. His face was completely distorted. "I'm fine, really. I was told this would be uncomfortable the first time, so don't worry." She stroked his face soothingly. "It's ok, Goku. I'm a strong girl." She smiled at him and sighed. "Go ahead now, move slowly." Her lusty eyes were back.

He did as instructed, moving slowly in and out, thrusting his hardness carefully into her. She groaned and moaned. Slowly, her body started to awaken to his touch again, feeling bits of ecstasy as his thrusts became deeper, faster. He shook in pleasure as her inexperienced body arched closer to his instinctively, giving him more room to move. Learning the rhythm, they moved in synch, holding each other, looking into each other's intense eyes, panting to every thrust, until they felt the exploding heat inside them. She cried in pleasure. He growled and lowered his head to the crook of her neck to nibble and bite her insanely. Her fingers were tangled in his hair.

After just two seconds after the wave, he started moving again, harder. "Huff uumm huh huh Chi-Chi, it's coming again ah-aaaahhh" She went blank and felt his body going limp right beside her. The last climax had taken all that was left of them.

Still breathing heavily, Goku pulled his wife closer and hugged her to his chest. She put her hand on his chest and listened to his racing heart returning to its normal pace. His arm around her, stroking her upper arm, was the last thing she felt before dozing off. He followed her suit. The sweet smell of love filled the room, giving the couple a calm sleep in each other's arms.

When Chi-Chi woke up next morning, she felt the softness of the sheets. Confused, she tried to ginger up and looked around. She was alone in her bed. Recollecting her memories from last night, fear started to take control. _Did I imagine it? All of it? His smell, his strong hold, him inside me. Was it a dream again? Oh Kami, it felt so real!_ Her heart was breaking and tears were amassing behind her eyes.

She got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She remembered she had thrown her husband out last night, but wished he had come back. _Did he?_ A single tear ran down her face. Dreaming of making love with him had been extraordinary. Usually her imagination only took her to a make out session, but _that…_that had been amazing. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she gasped. Not only was she completely naked, but her neck was covered with small, round bruises. Touching her neck and collarbone lightly, air came back to her lungs and a smile was born on her face.

"You awake?" His voice made her look to her left, where he was standing in only his underwear. She walked closer and touched his chest; then she moved her hand up to his face and got lost in his eyes. "Good morning, Chi-Chi" He gave her a soft peck.

"Good morning, _anata_" She smiled. "Do you want to have breakfast?" She was sure of what his answer would be, but having this married people's routine felt so nice.

"Of course, that is one rule I really like" His hand was caressing her arm ever so dearly.

"What do you mean? What rules?" His touch was waking her body up again. If he wanted to eat, he would have to stop that.

"The new rules, you know, the marriage rules." He explained. "Like we have to sleep on the same bed, or that you make breakfast for me. That one I really like" Goku left her shoulder to pat on his stomach, which seemed to rumble on cue. She chuckled.

"Goku, remember last night?" Her face was inches away from his. Their noses were almost touching. He gulped and, for the first time, she saw a faint blush on his face. "_That_ is one of the rules too" She kissed him softly and quickly on the lips.

"Then that one is my favorite. Does it mean we get to do it again?" Ignorant as always, he was trying to get all the information at once. This was a very important matter.

She chuckled again "Of course, silly, every time we want" Her voice made him shiver slightly. His stomach rumbled again. "But right now, let's give you some food, ok?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

As she pulled him behind her, he noticed her beauty "Chi-Chi, can we make this a rule too?" he was hoping they could.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She brought him to the table and then went to the stove.

"I mean, can you be naked every time you make me breakfast?" He chuckled, stood up and went behind her as fast as a lightning.

"WHAT?" She then realized she hadn't thrown anything on before going to the kitchen. She was embarrassed, but then felt Goku's strong hold from behind her. His arms were around her torso, bringing her body near him.

"You are really the prettiest, strongest woman I've ever met. And I love how you look, how you smell, how you move. Everything. Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done." He was whispering to her ear. Another tear went down her face and landed on his hand. "Chi-Chi? Are you crying?" He turned her around to see her face to face.

"These are tears of joy, Goku." Liquid drops were flowing freely from her black orbs. "I'm so happy right now." She closed the distance and kissed him again, only for a second. He leaned and claimed her lips in a more passionate kiss, exploring her mouth eagerly.

When they parted, she turned to the stove again. "And yes." She smirked "we can make this a rule too." He smiled and kissed her neck before going back to his seat at the table. He could definitely get used to married life. This was going to be just great!

* * *

**Author's notes: Ok, this was harder than I though, but I hope it was worth it and you'll like it!**

***gue22: I'm sorry for making you wait. I really hope to meet your expectations. Let me know what you think!  
**

**Read&Review please!**

**See ya!**


End file.
